The Escape
by Dance FLY
Summary: What happened after Meliodas told the Sins to split up when they found Zaratras' body? Why doesn't he remember? Minor manga spoilers, lots of Season 3 anime spoilers.


"We're surrounded by every knight in the kingdom!"

Meliodas was in shock. Less than an hour ago he had passed these people in the street. They had waved at him and asked if they would see him in the tavern later. Now they stood circling the tower where the Sins and Zaratras' corpse were with swords drawn.

Word must've spread that Zaratras was dead… and they were the ones standing beside his body.

"There are too many of them out there to count! What are they planning to-" Diane was cut off when a massive explosion rocked the tower. The intention was clear. Death to the traitors.

"Damn they've started their attack!" Ban exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out. But for now let's split up," Melidoas ordered. "We'll meet again later!"

"Understood," Ban said on behalf of the team.

Then they ran. Ban and Diane went east, while Gowther, Escanor, and King went west. Meliodas watched them go before running after them with Merlin on his heels.

"Captian are you sure splitting up is the wisest course of action?" Merlin asked.

"It's our best chance at getting out undetected and with as few casualties as possible," Meliodas replied.

Any other conversation was cut off when a small ball of silver launched itself at Meliodas from the hallway on the right. "MELIODAS!"

Meliodas felt his heart jump into his throat. _No. Not here, not now._

"Elizabeth! What on Earth are you _doing_ here?!" Meliodas said as he caught her and held the little six year old close.

"I was looking for Uncle Denzel to ask him what I should get for Father's birthday when the building started to shake! Meliodas I'm scared!" The little girl hid her face in his shoulder as she cried.

"Elizabeth listen to me," Meliodas said tilting her head up to make sure she looked him in the eye. "You know where the secret door is that will take you back to the main castle?" She nodded. "I want you to go to that door and run back to the castle as fast as you can ok? It's not safe here."

"But Meliodas you're coming with me aren't you?" Elizabeth pleaded. He felt his heart break looking into her huge, teary blue eyes, knowing it might be the last time he saw them for a while.

"No Elizabeth. The knights are attacking the building because of us. Because of me. It's too dangerous for you to be near me right now," he said gently.

Elizabeth looked shocked. "They can't attack you! You're a Holy Knight! A good guy! It has to be a mistake, I'm going to tell them all to stop right now!" she exclaimed wriggling out of his arms before he could get a good grip on her.

"ELIZABETH NO! STOP!" Meliodas yelled tearing down the hallway after her. Merlin followed them with growing trepidation.

He almost caught her. He had reached out his hand. He was inches away.

But he was too slow. Over three thousand years and he was still too slow, every single time.

An attack ripped a hole in the wall beside where they were and sent bricks and debris flying into the hallway, right into Elizabeth's tiny body. She flew into the opposite wall and slid down.

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas screamed. Merlin's heart wrenched.

He ran over dusting bricks off her as quickly as he could. She didn't stir as Meliodas continued to frantically call her name, blood pouring from her temple and her arm sitting at a sickening angle.

 _Nonononono…_ Meliodas thought tears pouring down his face. _She was supposed to be safe this time! She's a princess protected by an army of Holy Knights for fuck's sake! She's too young. Please God no, not again…_

Lost in his grief and terror Meliodas didn't notice his power beginning to build and swirl.

Merlin's eyes widened with worry, "Captain-"

She was cut off by a huge shockwave. She just barely had enough time to throw up a Perfect Cube to protect herself.

After the tremors stopped and the dust settled she lowered her arms to find Meliodas and the princess exactly as they were. Glancing out the window though, all the knights in the square were dead. Merlin looked sharply at Meliodas as his power continued to churn. He was entirely consumed in his world of worry and grief, he was going to accidentally destroy the whole kingdom.

Merlin's face twisted into a grimace. "Captain, I'm sorry," she whispered from behind him. She didn't give him a chance to reply or even turn his head before she blasted him with her magic. He immediately slumped over, knocked out cold overtop of Elizabeth.

 _I have to work quickly if I'm going to get us all out of here,_ Merlin thought.

First she teleported the princess into her father's arms where she could sense him sitting in the throne room. The king would immediately get his daughter medical attention.

 _Alright. Now, if the Captain wakes up and remembers any of this he'll go berserk with worry for Elizabeth and end up destroying his surroundings. If I take some of his power away then he won't destroy the area if he loses control. But that will require taking most of his power,_ Merlin grimaced again. _I don't like it but it's the only way to spare innocent lives._

She produced a goddess amber as she began to siphon off Meliodas' power. The amber was too small and wouldn't last long but she would deal with that in a minute.

That done, she teleported the Captain to the basement of a house she knew to be abandoned several towns over. He should be safe enough there.

Next she willed herself to the Druid's Holy Land.

"Daughter of Belialuin."

Merlin opened her eyes.

"Hello Jenna," Merlin said with a small smile.

"I sense something terrible has happened. What is going on?" Jenna asked.

Merlin's smile quickly faded as she explained all that had happened in Liones. "I see," Jenna said. "Of course we will keep Meliodas' power safe until he can prove that he is not a threat with it. I'll get Zaneri to put it in a bigger goddess amber now," she assured Merlin taking the amber gently.

"I thank-you. I must go now to be sure I don't endanger you. Be safe Jenna."

"You as well Merlin," Jenna said seriously clasping forearms with the other woman.

Merlin stepped back as she prepared to teleport herself one more time. After a brief swirling feeling she heard cries of surprise and something being dropped.

"Hello again Merlin. You certainly do know how to make an entrance don't you?"

Merlin opened her eyes and smirked at her friend. "Hello Uther. I'm calling in a favour."

"Of course," the King swept her into a hug. "You know that you will always be a friend of Camelot and the Pendragons. Come let us find you some rooms and you can tell me all about your new situation."

"Thank-you Your Majesty," Merlin smiled wearily.

* * *

Later that night Merlin stared into Aldan. The captain had awoken, seemingly not remembering his distress, and was currently making friends with a talking pig. The other Sins were also well away from the kingdom and in hiding or on their way. The princess was asleep in the castle infirmary, bandaged, but alive. She would be just fine.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the pillows behind her. They would need to find a way to reunite, clear their names, and find Zaratras' real killers. But for the moment, she rested her exhausted body and mind, and mourned all that had been lost that day.


End file.
